


Whipped

by TommyVelvet



Category: British Actor RPF, tom holland - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Feminism, Sexism, Whipped
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-06 09:45:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14639264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TommyVelvet/pseuds/TommyVelvet
Summary: You are cuddling with Tom by a fire and Harry calls Tom whipped.





	Whipped

**Author's Note:**

> I took this opportunity to make this educational and I hope that you can learn something from this short blurb

You, Tom, Haz and the twins are camping and you have made a fire and are all sat around it. You and Tom are cuddled together as it is quite cold in the evening. You are leaning your head on Tom’s shoulder and he is whispering compliments, inside jokes and other things into your ear, making you blush and laugh. 

Harrison notices you giggling and nudges Harry who is in a minor argument with Sam about wether or not there are bears here (there are none in England, except zoo’s). Both Harry and Sam looks at Harrison as he interrupts them who nods towards you and their eyes follows. Harry rolls his eyes before shouting, “Oi Tom!”, which makes both of you turn your heads towards Harry. “You are so whipped, you know that, right?”

This makes you and Tom roll your eyes and before Tom can yell something insulting towards his brother you retort, “You say that like it’s something bad to be in love, Harry. Are you jealous of Tom because he is in love and not you?” Harry looks stunned. “Also that is very sexist of you to say, Harry. You wouldn’t ever say that i was whipped now would you? No, you wouldn’t because women are supposed to love and cherish their men but men aren’t supposed to do the same to their women. And why is that? Well it is seen as being weak to show someone you love them, which it isn’t. So I say you stop using that sexist remark and look up to Tom for being brave enough to show me he loves me, especially in public.”

The three boys in front of you all look shocked while Tom beside you looks proudly at you. “You’re right, I’m sorry,” Harry apologises. You stand up and open your arms, indicating you want to hug Harry. “You are forgiven, just don’t do it again, okay?” you say as he enters your embrace. “Okay,” Harry says before walking over to Sam to continue their conversation.

You sit down beside Tom again and he wraps his arm around you and gives you a kiss on the cheek. “Thank you, darling. I love you so much, you know that right,” he whispers so only you can hear. You nod, “No problem and I love you too”.


End file.
